1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to treatment of solid cancers. More particularly, the invention relates to an ion beam acceleration system, which is used in conjunction with charged particle cancer therapy beam injection, extraction, and/or targeting methods and apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cancer Treatment
Proton therapy systems typically include: a beam generator, an accelerator, and a beam transport system to move the resulting accelerated protons to a treatment room where the protons are delivered to a tumor in a patient's body.
Proton therapy works by aiming energetic ionizing particles, such as protons accelerated with a particle accelerator, onto a target tumor. These particles damage the DNA of cells, ultimately causing their death. Cancerous cells, because of their high rate of division and their reduced ability to repair damaged DNA, are particularly vulnerable to attacks on their DNA.
Due to their relatively enormous size, protons scatter less easily in the tissue and there is very little lateral dispersion. Hence, the proton beam stays focused on the tumor shape without much lateral damage to surrounding tissue. All protons of a given energy have a certain range, defined by the Bragg peak, and the dosage delivery to tissue ratio is at a maximum over just the last few millimeters of the particle's range. The penetration depth depends on the energy of the particles, which is directly related to the speed to which the particles were accelerated by the proton accelerator. The speed of the proton is adjustable to the maximum rating of the accelerator. It is therefore possible to focus the cell damage due to the proton beam at the very depth in the tissues where the tumor is situated. Tissues situated before the Bragg peak receive some reduced dose and tissues situated after the peak receive none.
Synchrotron
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Accelerator System”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,287 (Sep. 26, 1989) describes an accelerator system having a selector electromagnet for introducing an ion beam accelerated by pre-accelerators into either a radioisotope producing unit or a synchrotron.
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Circular Accelerator, Method of Injection of Charged Particle Thereof, and Apparatus for Injection of Charged Particle Thereof”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,875 (Aug. 4, 1998) and K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Circular Accelerator, Method of Injection of Charged Particle Thereof, and Apparatus for Injection of Charged Particle Thereof”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,213 (Feb. 4, 1997) both describe a method and apparatus for injecting a large number of charged particles into a vacuum duct where the beam of injection has a height and width relative to a geometrical center of the duct.
Accelerator/Synchrotron
S. Peggs, et. al. “Rapid Cycling Medical Synchrotron and Beam Delivery System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,432,516 (Oct. 7, 2008) describe a synchrotron having combined function magnets and a radio frequency (RF) cavity accelerator. The combined function magnets function to first bend the particle beam along an orbital path and second focus the particle beam. The RF cavity accelerator is a ferrite loaded cavity adapted for high speed frequency swings for rapid cycling particle acceleration.
H. Tanaka, et. al. “Charged Particle Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,529 (Aug. 21, 2007) describe a charged particle accelerator having a two period acceleration process with a fixed magnetic field applied in the first period and a timed second acceleration period to provide compact and high power acceleration of the charged particles.
T. Haberer, et. al. “Ion Beam Therapy System and a Method for Operating the System”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,318 (Jan. 27, 2004) describe an ion beam therapy system and method for operating the system. The ion beam system uses a gantry that has a vertical deflection system and a horizontal deflection system positioned before a last bending magnet that result in a parallel scanning mode resulting from an edge focusing effect.
V. Kulish, et. al. “Inductional Undulative EH-Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,494 (Aug. 13, 2002) describe an inductive undulative EH-accelerator for acceleration of beams of charged particles. The device consists of an electromagnet undulation system, whose driving system for electromagnets is made in the form of a radio-frequency (RF) oscillator operating in the frequency range from about 100 KHz to 10 GHz.
K. Saito, et. al. “Radio-Frequency Accelerating System and Ring Type Accelerator Provided with the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,293 (Jun. 29, 1999) describe a radio-frequency accelerating system having a loop antenna coupled to a magnetic core group and impedance adjusting means connected to the loop antenna. A relatively low voltage is applied to the impedance adjusting means allowing small construction of the adjusting means.
J. Hirota, et. al. “Ion Beam Accelerating Device Having Separately Excited Magnetic Cores”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,366 (Aug. 26, 1997) describe an ion beam accelerating device having a plurality of high frequency magnetic field inducing units and magnetic cores.
J. Hirota, et. al. “Acceleration Device for Charged Particles”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,241 (Dec. 1, 1992) describe an acceleration cavity having a high frequency power source and a looped conductor operating under a control that combine to control a coupling constant and/or de-tuning allowing transmission of power more efficiently to the particles.
Magnet Shape
M. Tadokoro, et. al. “Electromagnetic and Magnetic Field Generating Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,894 (Apr. 2, 2002) and M. Tadokoro, et. al. “Electromagnetic and Magnetic Field Generating Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,043 (May 22, 2001) each describe a pair of magnetic poles, a return yoke, and exciting coils. The interior of the magnetic poles each have a plurality of air gap spacers to increase magnetic field strength.
Respiration
K. Matsuda “Radioactive Beam Irradiation Method and Apparatus Taking Movement of the Irradiation Area Into Consideration”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,494 (Jul. 23, 1996) describes a method and apparatus that enables irradiation even in the case of a diseased part changing position due to physical activity, such as breathing and heart beat. Initially, a position change of a diseased body part and physical activity of the patient are measured concurrently and a relationship therebetween is defined as a function. Radiation therapy is performed in accordance to the function.
Patient Positioning
Y. Nagamine, et. al. “Patient Positioning Device and Patient Positioning Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,609 (May 1, 2007) and Y. Nagamine, et. al. “Patient Positioning Device and Patient Positioning Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,608 (May 1, 2007) describe a patient positioning system that compares a comparison area of a reference X-ray image and a current X-ray image of a current patient location using pattern matching.
D. Miller, et. al. “Modular Patient Support System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,173,265 (Feb. 6, 2007) describe a radiation treatment system having a patient support system that includes a modularly expandable patient pod and at least one immobilization device, such as a moldable foam cradle.
K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,100 (Aug. 16, 2005); K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,045 (Nov. 23, 2004); K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,743 (Nov. 16, 2004); and K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,078 (Sep. 14, 2004) all describe a system of leaf plates used to shorten positioning time of a patient for irradiation therapy. Motor driving force is transmitted to a plurality of leaf plates at the same time through a pinion gear. The system also uses upper and lower air cylinders and upper and lower guides to position a patient.
Computer Control
A. Beloussov et. al. “Configuration Management and Retrieval System for Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,368,740 (May 6, 2008); A. Beloussov et. al. “Configuration Management and Retrieval System for Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,410 (Aug. 1, 2006); and A. Beloussov et. al. “Configuration Management and Retrieval System for Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,244 (Nov. 23, 2004) all describe a multi-processor software controlled proton beam system having treatment configurable parameters that are easily modified by an authorized user to prepare the software controlled system for various modes of operation to insure that data and configuration parameters are accessible if single point failures occur in the database.
J. Hirota et. al. “Automatically Operated Accelerator Using Obtained Operating 15′ Patterns”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,954 (Dec. 16, 1997) describes a main controller for determining the quantity of control and the control timing of every component of an accelerator body with the controls coming from an operating pattern.
Problem
There exists in the art of particle beam therapy of cancerous tumors a need for efficiently accelerating a charged particle beam in a synchrotron. Further, there exists in the art a need for efficiently generating a negative ion, extracting the negative ion, converting the negative ion into a positive ion, and injecting the positive ion into a synchrotron. Still further, there exists a need in the art to control the charged particle cancer therapy system in terms of specified energy, intensity, and/or timing of charged particle delivery. Yet still further, there exists a need for efficient, precise, and/or accurate noninvasive, in-vivo treatment of a solid cancerous tumor with minimization of damage to surrounding healthy tissue in a patient.